kinkontapfandomcom-20200214-history
Kink On Tap 61
Panel *Maymay (@maymaym) **maybemaimed.com *Emma (@helio_girl) **FollowsTheSun.com *Driftglass (@Mr_Electrico) **Driftglass.blogspot.com **The Professional Left Topics *Is Colorado's Amendment 62 Showing the Truth about the Anti-Choice Movement | Abortion Gang *New Study Finds Abortion Does Not Cause Mental Health Problems Among Adolescents *Catholics debate minimum requirements for intercourse: Your sex and gender morning roundup - Amanda Hess | TBD.com *GLBT Gay teen dies after 10 days on life support, following suicide attempt over anti-gay bullying – LGBTQ Nation *Carlos A. Ball: Why Bathrooms Are a Civil Rights Issue *Anderson Cooper 360: Blog Archive - Michigan attorney general defends employee's right to blog « - CNN.com Blogs * Lightning round: **Dr. Logan Levkoff: Sex Educators Unite to Support University Sex Weeks **Top 10 Reasons to Support Comprehensive Sexuality Education in Schools « One Voice **Councilors mull virginity as criteria for enrollment | The Jakarta Post **AVN - Uganda Wants to Apply Anti-porn Law to… Everything **Vibrator Chess Set Makes You Want to Bop the Bishop | Co.Design Notable quotes * "The revolution will not be televised, because the revolution happens all the time now. The thing that has changed, the that has made a lot of this possible is the democratization of information; is that you can actually set up your own broadcasting, your own publishing, your own wiki page, your own support group, for nothing." ** Driftglass @ MP3 timecode * "All across the board, there's a self-made media that is of, in many cases, as high quality if not better than the mainstream media-as-entertainment." ** Maymay @ MP3 timecode * "A small group of people—despite many claims by the right to demonize Muslims and the billion people or so who share that religion as though they are terrorists—it is in fact a very small group of people who are affecting a gigantic chunk of not only national but international discourse. When you take a look at the disparity between, literally, just the numbers, how many people they are versus how much power they have accrued in the sense of influencing others' discussions, you are talking about an incredibly different world than we used to have. And that boils down to a meritocracy, whether you're talking about a meritocracy of evil or a meritocracy of good (if you want to break it down that way). I think that is another difference we have to take into account, and it's one reason why I'm so glad that, at least in my optimistic theory, the human species is ultimately one that wants to see peace and justice and happiness prevail over things of evil and destruction. And we literally have more people who want that to happen than we have people who want to see destruction reign and we have, for the first time ever, unlike the feudal societies of the past, a technical toolkit to actually make that change effectual on a global scale. I think that…may be a silver lining or a positive reinforcement to what seems to be a very dire conversation." ** Maymay @ MP3 timecode External references *Arse Elektronika *An open letter to conservatives | AmericanDad's Blog *io9.We come from the future. *Waking Vixen » Blog Archive » Public Bodies: Fox News, Sex Worker/Teachers, and Privilege *Maybe Maimed but Never Harmed › Love sex or fear god? That is the question. *Bwog » You are Loved Vigil *safe2pee - mapping gender neutral bathrooms, unisex restrooms, accessible toilets. bathrooms for everyone Chat room quotes Additional links *Gay Teen Suicides | Good Vibrations Magazine